<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't let it drop by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347636">Don't let it drop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Disturbing Themes, Double Penetration in One Hole, Face-Fucking, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Draco Malfoy, Pregnant Draco Malfoy, Psychological Trauma, Sexual Abuse, Slut Shaming, Torture, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They injected something into his body, which made him feel at heaven. When he cried and begged for more of that mysterious potion, they asked him to accomplish an unachievable task: use his body to to contain every single drop of cum of theirs. One drop fall on the floor, and he will fail.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't let it drop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1.This is a sequel to Public whore, a one-shot I wrote in Chinese. For those who can't read Chinese, that's just some terribly written porn with plot. To sum it up, Draco becomes a public whore after the war, which is required by Ministry of Magic to redeem his crimes. He is kept in a cell in Ministry of Magic and raped everyday. Oh and it's an Omegaverse fic, so he gets pregnant. Above are the background knowledge.<br/>please read all the tags carefully. This contains very disturbing rape scenes, graphic descrpition of violence, a lot of trauma, very dark and dirty that I feel that I need to warn you again here, even if you read all the tags and feel ok with them. Besides, you are also warned of possible grammar mistakes and weird language since I'm no native speaker.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>"Please," He chokes and sobs feebly, "Please. Please! I--I want that--"</p>
<p>"What do you want, bitch?"</p>
<p>So they asked, teasingly and arrogantly, looking at Draco's trembling form with strong lust and mild disgust. Lying in front of them was a highly pregnant male Omega, conceiving a child of around eight months, his belly bulging greatly but other parts of his torso disturbingly slim, the kind of slimness that sure was not normal for anyone pregnant with an eight-months child. But, Alas, the Alphas thought with great pleasure, this is exactly what a perfect Omega whore should be like. So beautifully slim, even when he was pregnant, the sight truly did wonders for their eyes and hard cocks. After all, who want to fuck a fat ugly slut?</p>
<p>"I want-I want that-the-the thing you inject into my body," Draco nearly choked at his own words, feeling his every nerve burning with desire. His head spun, his vision blurred, and he can't help it, can't expelled his want-his need-out of his body. </p>
<p>Just a little sting and he would be in heaven, with that mysterious liquid injected into his veins. Merlin, he loved it, he was addicted to it. Nothing, except that mysterious potion, could ever make him feel so happy, so alive, and so peaceful. While living-or rather, roting-in this cell of a hell, he never believed he would have a life again before he was injected with that thing, but then the heavenly calmness sweeped over him, and he cried out loud in happiness, nearly able to push all those hellish memories out of his mind.</p>
<p>He want it. He need it. That thing was food for his soul. Without it, how could he bear a life like this, chained to a bed everyday, waiting for Alphas to rape him anytime they want? Without it, how could he ever drift into peaceful unconsciousness, with a buldging belling in sight to remind him of the fact that he had been frequently tortured and fucked?</p>
<p>Oh, he would do anything to have that mysterious potion in his body to keep him from sinking in insanity. </p>
<p>Anything.</p>
<p>"How pitiful it is," One Alpha who Draco found familiar but didn't know his name smirked coldly, "that an Death Eater bitch is addicted to Muggle things, begging for it like a whore in heat and still don't even know its name. But I guess it doesn't matter to you now, does it? You can do anything for a little drop of this."</p>
<p>A cruel smile lingered by his lips. But to Draco, that smile seemed so genuine and angelic. His words sounded like music.</p>
<p>"Anything,"Draco cried hysterically, "Anything. Please-Please-I want it! I-I will suck you. You can fuck me, however you want. Please, please, please-"</p>
<p>"Look at what a slut you've become," The Alpha smiles sacrastically. "a good little fuckhole. How pathetic. But why would I make such a trade with you, when I can fuck you in every ways, at any time? Why would I give you that drug for something I alreadly have?"</p>
<p>Draco suddenly felt his throat dry. No. They can't do this to him. They can't torture him like this. Give him what felt like heaven and hope, and then stole it in front of his eyes without mercy. </p>
<p>His blood felt cold. His head was throbbing painfully. He could have cried-he could have-but he was just too tired to cry, too mad to feel sad. He could feel himself ceasing into insanity, letting madness taking over, like his spirit was hanging in the air, close to falling off the cliff. In mere seconds, HE WOULD BE INSANE. PLEASE, merlin, please, he needed that. He can't-he can't-</p>
<p>"Easy, bitch! Don't embarrass us all with that disgusting little show of yours. "The Alpha growled in disgust before slapping Draco in face hard. "Surely you have nothing else to offer except that cum dumpster you call hole. But a little play with you won't hurt. Just let us see what can you accomplish, slut. Let's see……how about this. Let us take turns with you, cum inside you, and you will take all of our cum with your hole. Every. Single. Drop. Of. It. One drop fall on the floor, and you will not get the injection you want. How does this sound to you, you flithy little bitch?"</p>
<p>"It's-it's too hard for me," Draco sobbed feebly, but couldn't summon any courage to retort. This is incredible-out of the question. "I-I can't do that. That is impossible-"</p>
<p>"No bargain here, bitch. Either this, or no drug for you. " The Alpha said coldly. "We don't have time for you to whine like a girl."</p>
<p>Draco said nothing.</p>
<p>He sobbed silently. Helplessly. Then he surrendered. </p>
<p>He laid on his back, lifting his legs in the air and pressing his kneels to his chest, the only position he thought would help achieve his seemingly impossible, unachievable goal. His hole would be facing upward, which would somehow prevent the cum from leaking out……theoretically.</p>
<p>His back hurt so much, let alone his budlging belly that contributed a lot to his growing pains. He was heavily pregnant and wanted to vomit so badly. But he can't do such things-he can't do anything, except for acting like a human-shaped cum dumpster for the Alphas to take their pleasure and cum.</p>
<p>The first Alpha grabbed his cheeks with practiced ease, pushing himself into Draco's body without preparation. The pregnant Omega didn't even need it; his body was already accustomed to being penetrated, with almost one year's consistent rapes it had been through. The moans that escapes his throats were not for pains or pleasure; they were just automatic by-products of countless traumatic memories. Again and again, he was used like a toy, a hole, something desgined for the Alphas to enjoy themselves but happened to have mind. </p>
<p>The Alpha fucked into him mercilessly, pressing his chest on the top of Draco's belly. It's so fucking painful. Everything is painful. But it felt extraordinarily painful, to be pressed hard in such a vulnerable place without care. He was carrying a baby, a child of someone who he still didn't even know, and he was fucked every day and night by strangers. It hurt an Omega's body, spirit, and soul.</p>
<p>But he had gotten accustomed to it. To everything. His instincts cried for tenderness, for care, for love, but he can't get any, and every hard, cruel fuck teared his soul apart. No one gave him anything except for cum-no hope, no love, nothing. </p>
<p>"You are such a boring, silent slut!" The Alpha on top him slapped him in the belly, causing him cried in pain. "Put that little mouth in use! Are you dead? "</p>
<p>"The only use of that bitch's mouth is to suck cocks," Another Alpha said, appraoching Draco impatiently, his pants already down, hard cock sticking out in the air. Without warning he just grabbed Draco's face and put his cock into his mouth, fucking into his throat like a wild animal.</p>
<p>The Alpha apparently didn't care to reserve just a single bit comfort for the poor Omega lying on his back; in such an inconvenient position, Draco could hardly breath through his mouth or nose. He whimpered quietly, helplessly, struggling to breath through the Alpha's cock and dirty body hair, but failed to do so. </p>
<p>"You have such a good mouth, slut. So wet, so soft, so warm for me……hmmm……fuck, you like this, don't you? You just want my cock in your mouth so badly, you dirty little slut."</p>
<p>Draco nearly fainted. He couldn't breath. But the fucks from both ends still didn't end, not even until his back and throat was painfully sore. His inner walls were stretched as wide as possible; The Alpha who fucked his arse was shaping them, his hard, fat cock pounded into a place so many others had been. </p>
<p>Finally the two Alphas finished with him, releasing their thick hot cum into Draco's throat and hole. The Alpha who fucked his arse thrusted further into his body, entering into his uterus, knotting him inside, planting all of his seed there. The Omega's body instinctively accepted them, engulfing the thick release at whole. </p>
<p>Draco felt so dirty, a feeling he was not supposed to have, after three years of being penetrated, raped, fucked, and came inside. He shouldn't have felt dirty when he was so accustomed to this, to all these filthy cum those Alphas forcefully send into his body, and to all of the unwanted babies he breed.</p>
<p>But he still felt dirty. So dirty.</p>
<p>And still, he had to contract his sphincter, trying to collect every single drop of the man's filthy cum in his body, to let it stay in his uterus, the soft organ designed to let him get pregnant. With another Alpha's disgusting, dirty seed.</p>
<p>"You're so thirsty for it, aren't you? Such a slut……you're nothing more than a cheap fuckhole, nothing more than some flesh to conceive babies. Look at you, absorbing my seeds instinctively and eagerly……Who would consider you as a person anymore? You're just a giant uterus, the only use of you is to breed babies, slut."</p>
<p>Mere minutes passed before another Alpha thrusted into him easily, with the previous Alpha's cum as lubricant. Draco's hole, which was suffered greatly from countless cruel rapes, was alreadly loose, wide enough for the average size of Alpha cocks. The Alpha grabbed his hair while fucking into him, pounding his head against the cold hard floor. Blood immediately leaked through Draco's white blonde hair; the poor Omega gasped feebly, his body weak and limp, unable to even move, let alone fight back. So he just whimpered and complied when the Alpha demanded him to "tighten up your loose fuckhole".</p>
<p>"That hole is the only useful part of this cum dumpster you call body, slut! Tighten it up or there is no use for you!"</p>
<p>Finally his hole was somehow tight again, and the Alpha moaned satisfyingly, grabbed his ass and used it mercilessly. The heavenly feel of the Omega's inner walls made him cried in happiness, abused them in every ways he like, ignoring the soft, slient sobs from the Omega he was nearly tearing apart.</p>
<p>His body could not deal with so many pain, so many unfamiliar scents, with a baby in his womb of an Alpha he was supposed to belong to. Every move hurt so much, like a hot knife cutting open his fragile skin, digging into his flesh, intruding his Omega instincts again, again and again, and it never stopped, never slowed. His body screamed the word "intruder" but he could do nothing to stop it, and he couldn't let himself think about the fact that his body was preventing him from being touched by an intruder while his body was just belong to another previous intruder. Always intruders, early ones owned his body and got him pregnant while late ones just tortured him. </p>
<p>He didn't want to think, to feel, to suffer. But they wouldn't stop. He was some flesh, some meat that was chained to this bed, and everyone could fuck him without paying a Knut. Fucking him was free so everyone would like to take their turn with him, especially the baggers on the street who couldn't afford a whore.</p>
<p>He had been made part of a public service of Ministry of Magic, a sexual outlet for every single wizard in the wizading world.</p>
<p>His mind drifted in numbness while the Alpha cum inside his uterus, filling his alreadly bulging belly with thick seeds, and his abused uterus played the role of a cum container without protest. The man pushed out of his body, pleased and satisfied, letting other Alphas having their turns.</p>
<p>Another, another, and another. His hole was so stretched after ten Alphas fucked him, that the eleventh and twelfth had to push in their cocks together to feel the tightness the demanded to be served. "You useless loose hole," they hit Draco in his belly again and again, until the poor Omega whispered chocked apologies feebly. "Please-don't-don't hit me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being such a loose slut……I'm sorry for making you feel bad. Please don't hit my belly, please……I'll be good……useful……”</p>
<p>“Finally you are not a silent bitch, whining pathetically like this,” The Alphas laughed, taking pleasure in the Omega's misery, "Talk, bitch! How about us having a fuck contest in your body, and you tells who's cock fucks you better. How does this sound to you? If you give an answer that disappoints either one of us, we'll not hesitate to hex you. How does this sound?"</p>
<p>The laughed maliciously,  pounded heavily into Draco's body, rubbng their cocks against each other while both seeking comfort in the Omega's softer, warm uterus. The organ that was not designed for these frequent and intense fucks was alreadly hard bruised, swollen and bleed, hardly able to contain all the thick, slimy seeds that the Alphas planted into it. </p>
<p>"How do you feel it, slut? Who fucks you better?"</p>
<p>The Omega mumbled something that was lighter than a whisper, which earned him a punch in the head. </p>
<p>"This is your last chance, you bitch. We will cum inside you and you will tell us who cums more. Understand?"</p>
<p>And when they plant the eleventh and twelfth shot of seeds into his body, Draco's lips could barely even moved. </p>
<p>But they wouldn't let him die.</p>
<p>Because he was the one and only, the public whore for the whole wizading world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>